Not applicable
Not applicable
This invention relates to key ring remote control devices, specifically for protecting and re-attaching them back onto a key ring.
At present, key ring remote control devices for car alarms, keyless entry homes or even some garage door openers are made with a plastic housing. They are all designed with a plastic loop at the top of the housing to allow it to be attached to a key ring.
One of the major problems with the housing is the plastic loop at the top where it attaches to the key ring. It has a tendency to wear completely away separating the remote from the key ring, sometimes resulting in the loss of a remote. This is caused by the remote swinging back and forth on the key ring causing a gnawing effect on the plastic loop. This is a random event and can occur in a reasonable short time. Another common problem with the plastic housing is when the key ring is dropped the remote has been known to break open or chip. Water is another disabling factor. While disarming a vehicle in the rain a remote can get wet leaving the remote unable to disarm the alarm.
Some of these problems for protecting key ring remotes have been addressed in prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,691 to White showing a protective case and U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,416 to Jaime showing a remote car alarm protective device.
While these devices do add some protection, their inventions were not directed at protecting the plastic loop at the top of the housing. They do nothing to protect it and lack the ability to re-attach a remote that has broken off a key ring.
Therefore it is understandable why the need for new and improved protective covers for key ring remote devices are needed. The present invention totally fulfills this need.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) To provide a protective pouch that will re-attach a key ring remote device back on a key ring.
(b) To provide a protective pouch that will prevent a key ring remote device from breaking off a key ring.
(c) To provide a protective pouch that will prevent wear on the function button of a key ring remote device.
(d) To provide a protective pouch that will give some protection while operating a key ring remote device in the rain.
(e) To provide a protective pouch that will prevent a key ring remote device from becoming chipped when dropped.
(f) To provide a protective pouch in a variety of colors that will add fashion ability to a key ring remote device.
Still further advantages will become apparent with further consideration of description and drawings.
The present invention contains a protective pouch composed of leather sides, a vinyl window and grommets located at the top, to allow a key ring to be inserted.